


Dreambubble Restrooms

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is visiting the dreambubbles, but has a problem - she really has to pee, but can't find a bathroom anywhere. To her surprise, Aradia tells her that she can pee wherever she wants, and is happy to demonstrate to show her that it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreambubble Restrooms

"...of course, you have to be careful to avoid paradoxical data loops, especially close to the green sun." Aradia was walking through a large room in one of the dreambubbles, and explaining how she had helped improve the Bubblr system to better let everyone keep in contact with each other. The spacetime mechanics of getting such a thing to work in the furthest ring were complex, but she was undoubtedly the expert on that.

"That's quite fascinating," Rose replied, following behind Aradia. She did actually think it was fascinating, and quite enjoyed talking with Aradia about this sort of thing. At the moment, though, she was a bit distracted. She really needed to pee. She'd been surreptitiously glancing in every door and down every hallway they passed as they walked through the dreambubble, hoping to find a bathroom to which she could excuse herself. But so far, none had shown up. 

"Yes, it really is! The system is very sensitive to certain types of paradoxes, and it can be tricky to avoid them." Aradia was as exuberant as always, and in her enthusiasm she hadn't noticed that Rose's mind was partially elsewhere. She turned to walk down a long hallway, and Rose followed.

"Mmhmm." Rose looked ahead; the hallway appeared to end in a bright sunny field up ahead. It seemed unlikely that she'd find a proper toilet if they headed to that part of the dreambubble. Rose figured it was about time to ask Aradia about the bathroom situation out here, since it didn't seem like a solution was going to present itself. And maybe she could get an explanation of dreambubble bladder mechanics, too. Rose had used the bathroom right before she went to bed, but as soon as she fell asleep her dream projection had a noticeable urge to pee. She'd tried switching to various other memories of herself; this resulted in the expected change of clothes, but didn't affect her dream-bladder. Rose figured she'd just find a bathroom at some point like she had on some other occasions. She bumped into Aradia after a while, and the two of them had been walking and talking for half an hour. But there wasn't a bathroom in sight, and Rose's urge to dream-piss was becoming pressing.

"Not to change the subject, Aradia, but would you happen to know where I could find a bathroom around here? I'm afraid I really have to pee right now." Rose stopped in the hallway and threw open a door to conspicuously highlight her search. It revealed a narrow empty room, maybe three feet wide and ten feet deep. The dreambubbles seemed to be full of bizarre and useless rooms like it. Rose let out an exasperated sigh. 

Aradia glanced into the empty room. "Oh, well it looks like that would work!" 

"... I beg your pardon?"

"You can just pee in there! Actually, I might too once you're done, since I need to go myself." 

"I was hoping for somewhere with a toilet." Was Aradia seriously encouraging her to just pee on the floor? Rose was a bit taken aback. Though, she _had_ just written off the room as useless - relieving herself would probably be more worthwhile than anything else she could think of doing there.

"Of course load gapers are ideal when you can find them! But the dreambubbles sometimes aren't forthcoming. So it's perfectly fine to find somewhere unobtrusive to pee when you have to go!" Aradia's usual enthusiasm seemed strange when applied to encouraging Rose to just go and piss in an empty room. "And since the dreambubbles are transitory, this room will disappear sometime soon and take our pee with it, so it's not like it will bother anyone."

"Oh. I suppose you have a point," Rose acknowledged. She glanced back into the room, and with a twinge of embarrassment pictured herself creating a large wet spot on the dingy white carpet. Aradia was probably right that no one else would ever see it, though. And even if they did, they couldn't know who was responsible. "And I agree that a room like this would be 'somewhere unobtrusive.'" 

"Yes, it certainly would! There's plenty of places where it would be perfectly fine to pee, actually. Any sort of sink, or bathtub, or drain, or grate, for instance. Or a grassy patch, or any sort of bush, or lots of places outside really!" Aradia appeared to be counting off options on her fingers. "And if you're inside and don't see somewhere with a drain, a room like this would be perfect! But of course you could also go in a bottle or in some other sort of empty container, or just pick an out-of-the way corner somewhere..." 

Rose blushed a bit as Aradia rattled off her list of places to pee. "You sound like you're quite experienced at this. Have you pissed in all of the places you were just mentioning?" 

"Oh yes! I've spent quite a long time in the dreambubbles now, so I've peed everywhere I just said and plenty of other sorts of places too. I do have a lot of time on my hands, but there's so many better things to do with it than searching for a toilet that isn't there." Aradia gave a sly grin, apparently proud of her urination habits. "Most of the others who have been around for a while do the same thing! And, well, if you haven't noticed it at all then that's because the dreambubbles take care of the evidence fairly quickly." 

"I see," Rose said, suppressing a giggle. "Well, given my current state I think I'll take your suggestion to use this room here. You'll have to excuse me for still finding this a bit of a strange thing to do, though." 

"Oh yes it does seem odd when you just start doing it! If you want, I could pee here first. Would it be less weird for you if you saw me do it?"

Rose blushed again, but decided that Aradia had a point. If she watched her troll friend piss on the floor, how could she be too embarrassed about doing the same thing herself? "Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Shall we?" Rose held the door to the room open and indicated for Aradia to walk inside. She did, and Rose followed, closing the door behind them. 

Aradia went to the back end of the room, and wasted no time in pulling her godtier pants and underwear down to her knees in one swoop, squatting down, and starting to pee. Rose was a bit startled to see that Aradia's pee stream was tinted red, but quickly surmised the reason why. "I suppose all trolls' urine is the same as their blood color?"

"Yes, that's correct! It's a lot more interesting than you humans always having yellow pee." Aradia looked up at Rose with a smile. Rose just stared at Aradia's piss, watching as it soaked into the carpet and spread out as a soggy red patch. The carpet was fairly thin and apparently not all that absorbent, and Aradia's puddle grew quite large as her pee continued to splatter down in the center of it. 

Soon enough, Aradia's stream became a trickle and then stopped, and the troll stood and pulled her pants back up. She wandered towards the door, leaving her red puddle behind in the back end of the room. 

"Ahh, that's much better. Now it's your turn, Rose!" Aradia exclaimed with a smile. "I hope you feel less weird about it now. I could leave the room if it would make you more comfortable, though." 

"No, I don't think that will be necessary." Rose shuffled herself towards the back of the room, settling on a spot a bit in front of Aradia's puddle. Watching her friend piss had put Rose's own urge at the front of her mind, and it was pressing enough that she didn't feel at all shy about relieving herself here anymore. 

Rose looked down at herself. She was wearing her squiddleknit dress; it was the last thing she'd switched into earlier when she had attempted to get rid of her urge to pee by changing her dream projection. Rose reached down and pulled the dress up to her waist, and rested her butt against one of the side walls of the room to hold the back of the dress in place. With one hand, she held the front of the dress up, and with the other she pulled her underwear aside while shuffling her legs apart into a wide stance. This was what she decided would be the best way to avoid making a mess of herself, but it felt a bit odd that she was about to actually go through with it. Rose tried to relax and pee, but found it hard to start for a moment; she wasn't accustomed to peeing standing up, and she certainly wasn't accustomed to peeing on a carpeted floor in front of a friend!

It didn't take long, though, for the urges from Rose's bladder to overcome her vague discomfort with the circumstances. Soon enough a few drops sprayed out, followed by a small trickle that turned into a full-force stream. Rose sighed and smiled at the sudden feeling of relief - she _really_ had to go. Looking down, she was surprised by how far her pee stream sprayed out in front of her, a good two feet away from the wall she was leaning against. It soaked into the carpet where it landed, creating an expanding, slightly-yellow piss spot of her own. 

As her pee continued to flow, she shifted how she was holding herself slightly, resulting in her spraying farther forward and hitting a fresh spot of carpet outside of the puddle she already made. Rose found herself vaguely amused by this, and tried gently adjusting her aim further. Her stream was surprisingly responsive, and she made a zigzag pattern on the rug right up to the opposite wall of the narrow room. Rose chuckled to herself as she aimed her stream so it splattered onto the wall before running down a few inches to soak into the carpet below the baseboard.

"You don't seem to mind making a mess!" Aradia proclaimed with a giggle. 

"Well, if I'm going to pee on the floor like a dog, I might as well do a good job marking my territory. Maybe I should ask Jade for some tips." Rose adjusted herself again so that her pee was directed back at the carpet, this time filling in some space to one side of the rest of her puddle. "I guess I never realized that I could aim like this. I have to say, it's a fairly interesting way to entertain myself while pissing." 

Aradia laughed heartily in response, and Rose couldn't help but join in. Soon after, she felt her stream start to weaken, and felt almost disappointed. She squeezed as hard as she could to direct her final spray of piss to cover a couple of small dry patches in the middle of the large wet spot she'd created. Once her bladder was empty, Rose adjusted her panties back to normal, and waddled a safe distance away from her pee puddle before letting her floor-length dress all of the way down.

"Well, that was something," Rose said, turning back to look at their makeshift bathroom. Her puddle was spread out far wider than Aradia's, as a result of her deliberate aiming. "It's somewhat hard to believe I just did that." 

"You definitely did!" Aradia grinned cheekily and patted Rose on the upper back, before opening the door back to the main hallway. "And just remember that it's perfectly okay to do any other time when you're in a dreambubble."

"Of course." Rose followed Aradia out of the room and closed the door behind them. "In the past I'd always been able to find a toilet, but this way seems strangely enjoyable. I might try it again next time. I just hope no one objects to me making a mess."

"If you pee somewhere out of the way, I really doubt they would! If they even see it at all before it disappears," Aradia replied, still smiling enthusiastically. "If anything, someone might see it and decide to pee there too! And you'd have saved them the trouble of looking for a bathroom themselves." 

Rose chuckled to herself. "I guess you could look at it that way, yes." She then followed along behind Aradia, still feeling a great sense of relief, and a strange sense of satisfaction from what she'd just done.


End file.
